My Inmortal
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: ¿Lograrías sobrevivir después de perder a tu único amor? ¿Cómo te sentirías si sabes que todo fue por un descuido tuyo? ¿Y a un año de la tragedia? Eso mismo es lo que paso Midorikawa Ryuuji.


Holaa~ 3 pues bueno primero que nada he de decir que es el primer fic KiMidori que escrito en toda mi corta vida y bueno como todo escritor espero recibir una buena aceptación por parte de los demás user ;3; En fin para no darle tanto rodeo a las cosas solo dejaré aquí mi song fic y espero que a alguien le llegue a gustar~ esta basado en la canción de "My Inmortal" de Evanescence.

Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pero la historia y trama si, la letra de la canción pertenece al grupo mencionado anteriormente. _

_Advierto que no me hago responsable de problemas psicológicos o depresión que pueda causar mi historia :DD!. Ahora si les voy con el fic(?) :3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
My Inmortal

_Estoy cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mis miedos_

__

Cansado. Esa era la palabra que quizás podría describir la situación en la que se sentía. Un día, dos. Ya no importaba cuanto pasara el tiempo, ya cada segundo era algo que en realidad no era del interés total de cierto chico peli verde. En los apenas 19 años que recién tenía el joven, había pasado su vida entera con aquella vida tan rutinaria, una vida en la que todo iba de la universidad a su empleo de medio tiempo, de su trabajo, claro que hablamos del Sun Garden, desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad le habían permitido salir… pero prefirió apegarse al lugar y de ahí todo empezaba de nuevo cada mañana. Solo existía una cosa que lo mantenía a no abandonar su rutina, era un motivo que incluso tenía rostro y nombre.

Ryuuji Midorikawa, mejor conocida como Mido por todos los que eran sus amigos y conocidos, deseaba de alguna u otra manera cambiar ya su forma de vivir, pero no sabía de qué manera podría conseguirlo. ¿Su mayor miedo? Sin duda era el que un solo cambio pudiera conseguir que no pudiera mantener el control de su vida, temía que si dejaba que alguno de sus impulsos salieran podría perder alguna cosa que apreciara, por lo que prefería reprimir todo lo que sentía, no era común que alguien supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del peli verde, sin duda era complicado de comprender…

¿El amor? Para él por más que quisiera intentar convencerse de que era una tontería en realidad era algo que deseaba recuperar… había vivido una de los mejores romances que una podría vivir, pero sin duda al mismo tiempo, al tratarse del mejor el haberlo terminado había sido su mayor dolor, se había vuelto algo serio a diferencia de lo que era, incluso sorprendía a todos los que lo habían conocido antes de haber sido a pareja de Kiyama, o mejor dicho Kira Hiroto.

_Si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tú presencia esta aquí  
Y no me deja sola_

__

Recordarlo era lo que le hacía ver que su vida hoy no era nada comparada a lo que había logrado y vivido al lado del pelirrojo que había tomado su corazón, sabía que tenía ya que dejar el pasado, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo… siempre en la soledad de la noche las estrellas le recordaban a su amor perdido, le traían de regreso aquellos hermosos orbes esmeralda que tanto adoraba y que tanto amaba, al igual que su cálida y suave sonrisa, todo de él volvía a su memoria como un recuerdo fresco, de manera que sentía que de nuevo estaba con él.

Pero era una mentira. Hiroto no podía ya estar con él y lo sabía, ¿por qué seguía aferrándose a ello? Quería creer, deseaba saber que era una cruel pesadilla lo que había vivido… aún se preguntaba por qué el destino se había enfocado en separarle del pelirrojo, ¿a caso no estaban hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Si no era así no hubiera sido más fácil que terminaran de otra manera? La vida no era nada justa, Ryuuji estaba ya harto de tener que soportar una vida en la que sabía nada de lo que vivía le traería de nuevo la felicidad, una felicidad que le había sido arrebatada en segundos, una persona a la que amaba como a nadie más y a la que había entregado todo.

Las heridas no sanarán  
Este dolor es tan real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

__

Desearía que el tiempo en verdad borraran las heridas, que las curaran… pero era una tontería pensar que el tiempo podría cerrar una herida que nada podría curarla. Ni incluso los mejores amigos del chico habían logrado hacer algo para traer de nuevo por lo menos una mínima sonrisa, pero no. Midorikawa simplemente se había dado por vencido desde ese momento, se había perdido todo de el mismo, Hiroto no estaba a su lado, desde que éste se había marchado se había llevado con él sus alegrías, sus mejores momentos… todo.

Sabía que el tiempo no curaba las heridas, si en verdad fuera así no estaría aun sufriendo ¿verdad? No lo estaría. Nadie comprendía su sentir, por más que los demás dijeran que podían entenderla no lo hacían… nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía entenderla de verdad, podían saber lo que estaba pasando pero nunca sentirían un dolor tan terrible como el suyo, un dolor que sabía le perseguiría por toda la eternidad, por todo el tiempo a menos que regresara de nuevo a aquellos cálidos brazos que habían sido su apoyo en aquellos días que hoy le parecían tan lejanos, tan irreales. ¿Habrían sido acaso un sueño? Si era así, había sido uno demasiado hermoso, pero que desgraciadamente había tenido que despertar de él…

Sus sigilosos pasos le llevaron hasta la habitación que era de su propiedad, no podía esperar más por llegar de nuevo a su cama y volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo, después de todo él único lugar donde podía sentir de nuevo la compañía del pelirrojo era en su mundo de sueños, era la única manera en la que podía volver al pasado y sentir como si estuviera viviendo aquello de nuevo, como si en verdad nada de lo que le parecía hubiera pasado… y aún se culpaba de ello. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, en su interior estaban algunos muebles y sus cosas, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las múltiples fotografías enmarcadas que habían en la habitación, todas eran de cada aniversario que duro la relación entre ambos, ya habían pasado un año de ello y aun seguía sin poder superarlo. Sus manos tomaron el primer álbum… aquel donde se encontraban las fotografías de sus inicios.

Lloraste y yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Gritaste y yo luche con tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de los años  
Pero tú tienes… Todo de mí

__

Tantas penas y tristezas que habían pasado juntos. Él había estado presente en todo momento con el pelirrojo, lo apoyó en todo lo que había podido, siempre habían estado en compañía mutua dando todo de cada uno para poder seguir adelante y sobrepasar todos los problemas que habían tenido desde niños… desde que habían estado solos en el mundo por la pérdida de sus padres hasta cuando el señor Kira había tomado la tutoría legal del pelirrojo. Habían podido soportar todo, juntos. Si, era cierto… ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, había comenzado siendo como una parte más de Hiroto y había terminado siendo más que eso, había sido su mejor amigo, confidente e incluso su pareja. Había dejado que su razón de vivir y sus esperanzas fueran la mirada y sonrisa tan resplandeciente del chico.

Si tan solo la vida no fuese tan injusta con él, si tan solo le dieran la oportunidad de recuperarlo todo lo más seguro es que así lo haría, simplemente porque sentía que a cada día que pasaba ya no era una persona, no, era solo un alma pérdida buscando un consuelo que sabía no podría encontrar más en esta vida. Tan solo las sonrisas de los niños que habían ingresado al Sun Garden y de los que se hacía cargo junto a Hitomiko era lo que le mantenían con fuerzas y ganas de mantenerse en pie, con vida.

_Tú solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida  
que dejaste atrás_

__

Cada fotografía era un recuerdo que parecía calar, como si se tratara de un fierro a fuego vivo sobre su corazón… le oprimía el pecho observar cada una de las fotografías y darse cuenta que por más que lo deseara y le rogará a cualquiera, incluso a Dios, no podría volver a su lado. –"Tu podrás seguir… tu vida tienes que ser feliz… Ryuuji"-sus palabras resonaron de nueva cuenta en su mente consiguiendo que cerrara de nuevo sus orbes con fuerza, el libro con las fotografías cayó al suelo del cuarto, sus manos se juntaron sobre su pecho, era como echar sal a una herida recién abierta. Incluso hoy se preguntaba cómo era posible que Hiroto hubiera creído que él era capaz de vivir felizmente si ya no lo tenía a su lado.

Era una vida que no volvería. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer lentamente sus mejillas… lágrimas que iban cargadas del más puro sentimiento de tristeza por un amor perdido, un amor al que le había entregado todo y con su partida se había llevado su vida también.– ¿Por qué?… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?!…-gritó dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de su cama, aún seguía destrozado por solo recordar lo que había sucedido, por recordar el día en que la vida se había encargado de arrebatarle lo único que más había amado en la vida.

– ¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste Hiroto?-apenas y pudo pronunciar debido a que su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, las palabras no podían salir o, mejor dicho, no querían salir; la única manera en la que podía dejar de hacerse daño a si mismo era olvidándolo todo o simplemente no mencionando nada, claramente para Mido era más fácil ocultar el tema que tener que olvidarlo, sería como resignarse a que lo había perdido todo.

Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí

__

Entre leves sollozos y un silencio abrumador había caído rendido. Sus ojos no habían podido soportar el cansancio y mucho menos podían seguir llorando por tan terrible pérdida, sin embargo ahora era el único momento en que podía aun ser feliz…

Abrió sus ojos, le pesaba querer abrirlos, sin embargo escuchó un particular sonido que le hizo estremecerse por completo. Sus orbes se abrieron de golpe mirando hacia la puerta de la misma habitación en la que estaba, justo en el marco de ésta se encontraba aquel pelirrojo por el que había estado sufriendo ante su pérdida, no lo había pensando más de un segundo para ir directamente a los brazos de aquel al que amaba y deseaba que estuviera con él –Hiroto…-susurró con débil voz mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del chico, sus orbes entrecerrados buscaban la manera de evitar que aquellas saladas lágrimas fuesen a recorrer de nuevos sus mejillas, sintió su aroma, sintió su calidez nuevamente… deseaba decirlo lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y cuanto lo necesitaba ahora.

–No llores, pase lo que pase… recuerda que te amo Ryuuji- mencionó el joven Kira que yacía parado en la puerta rodeando con sus brazos al peli verde que estaba casi que moría de la alegría, pero pronto se vio preocupado de nuevo. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, si, Midorikawa se apartó enseguida del chico de orbes esmeraldas mientras con sus manos tomaba su cabeza con fuerza…–Esto es… esto es una mentira- susurró para sí mismo, los colores y objetos que existían alrededor se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que todo quedo sumido en una completa oscuridad… Estaba soñando y lo sabía bien.

Las heridas no sanarán  
Este dolor es tan real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

__

Sus ojos se abrieron… esta vez de forma real. El sudor recorría su cuerpo de solo recordar su sueño. Negó rápidamente y palmeo un poco su rostro, tenía que olvidarse de ello, no tenía que sacar tantos recuerdos ahora, la herida no era ya reciente pero el recordarle le hacía imposible que cerrara. –Fue y siempre será un sueño- se dijo algo desconsolado a sí mismo, no tenía otra salida que vivir en la realidad que tenía… una realidad que era nada más que una absurda vida rutinaria, una vida que carecía de un sentido desde hace tan poco tiempo… desde hace tan solo un año.

Sus manos temblaron con tan solo pensar de nuevo en lo sucedido ese día tan desconsolador, si tan solo él hubiera hecho algo… ¿habría cambiado su futuro? ¿Hiroto seguiría a su lado si hubiera hecho algo? No estaba seguro ya de nada de eso. El 'Hubiera' no existe y justamente era aquello lo que le causaba reprocharse constantemente que podría haber hecho algo… que quizás podría haber logrado salvar todo aquello que le había dado su felicidad pero tampoco podía regresar el tiempo como para poder hacerlo, ese día había pasado ya y no había manera de que pudiera cambiar el pasado.

De algo estaba completamente seguro, si tuviera esa oportunidad solo la usaría para regresar sus momentos felices y no perder de esa manera a su primer y único amor.

Lloraste y yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Gritaste y yo luche con tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de los años  
Pero tú tienes… Todo de mí

__

Tomó sus vestimentas ingresando al baño que poseía en la habitación, se daría una corta ducha y se vestiría para realizar sus labores del día, después de todo hoy –por ser sábado- tenía más trabajo en el Sun Garden, además de que tendría que hacer un adelanto de sus labores escolares si no quería dejar todo para último momento. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y abría la llave de la regadera para que el agua fría fuera cayendo para dar lugar al agua tibia. No tardó mucho, alrededor de 20 minutos, para estar ya fuera del baño con su ropa puesta y secando su cabello con ayuda de una toalla mediana.

Se sentó en la silla frente al espejo, mirando una de las tantas notas escritas por el oji verde. Tenía que aprender a vivir con el hecho de que no podía verlo nuevamente, sin embargo al girarse para ir a colgar la toalla sobre la ventana se dio cuenta de la fecha indicada en el calendario… 15 de Octubre(?)… Se quedó en pie mirando la hoja que indicaba tal fecha, la miraba primero con tristeza para luego hacerlo con un fuerte odio.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos. Cuando lo pensó se encontraba de pie a mitad de la habitación, este estaba hecho un desorden por completo… su ira lo había cegado y se había ido directamente a liberarse de esa frustración, de esa impotencia que sentía de no haber hecho absolutamente nada ese anochecer del 15 de octubre(?), sin duda llevaría grabada esa fecha como el peor de los días.

_He intentado duramente decirme "Se ha ido"  
Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola desde el principio_

__

El ruido de cosas rompiéndose y estrellarse contra las paredes había alertado a varios chicos del orfanato, entre ellos Hitomiko y Ulvida, quien había decidido ir a ver a la mujer peli negra. Ambas estaban de pie frente a la habitación que mantenía la puerta entre abierta, ni siquiera era necesario ingresar para darse cuenta de que todo estaba hecho un caos. Yagami fue la primera en ingresar al cuarto del peli verde, para darle un abrazo en señal de que contaba con su apoyo. El de orbes negras no hizo nada… solo se mantuvo de pie con los ojos cerrados y sus manos empuñadas.

– Sabemos que esto es duro para ti Mido- comentó la peli azul, el paso de los años se notaba claramente en ella también aun que más que nada solo era en la estatura y su complexión, puesto que era fácil reconocerla. Hitomiko ingresó al cuarto mientras escuchaba varios sollozos que empezaban a tener lugar en la habitación, después de tanto aún no podía evitar sentir la falta que le hacía… Ni siquiera Ulvida ni Hitomiko pudieron soportar tal escena, puesto que varias lágrimas se asomaban por los orbes de ambas personas que ahora trataban de alguna manera darle alientos al peli verde.

– Tengo que aceptar que… se ha ido- mencionó con su voz entrecortada mientras se apartaba de su amiga peli azulada para limpiar sus mejillas enrojecidas y tratar de tranquilizar un poco su respiración. –Iremos hoy… a verlo ¿vendrás?- Preguntó Hitomiko mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, y luego al de piel tostada, éste no titubeó ni lo dudo un segundo, solo asintió y siguió a ambas fuera del edificio.

_Lloraste y yo sequé tus lágrimas  
Gritaste y yo luche con tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de los años_

__

El trayecto era silencioso. Pensar que tan solo un año atrás eran él y Hiroto quienes habían salido en un auto para una de sus frecuentes citas y que, justo hoy, fuera él junto a su mejor amiga y la hermana de Hiroto al lugar que por más que lo hubo intentado antes no había podido ir…

Entrecerró sus ojos y el recuerdo vino por sí solo hasta él. Hiroto conducía el auto que Hitomiko había prestado para que fueran al restaurante que recién había abierto sus puertas, el pelirrojo iba al volante, claro está, mientras Ryuuji iba en el lugar del copiloto, fue tan solo cuestión de unos segundos para poder llegar a su destino sin ningún problema o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba la situación… nadie veía nada fuera de lo normal ni tampoco tenía ningún presentimiento extraño.

Su comida prontamente se había visto terminada alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, Hiroto le había mencionado al peli verde que si quería volver a casa, pero Midorikawa negó… quería ver el atardecer desde un lugar único: la Torre de Inazuma. Había escuchado que al anochecer se podía tener una bella vista de toda la ciudad y claro esta del caer de la noche de la manera más linda y aquello le parecía lo más romántico con lo que podrían finalizar esa noche.

El pelirrojo no negó ante la petición de su pareja y claramente acudieron juntos –a pie- hasta la parte baja del cerro donde estaba la enorme torre de metal, solo era cuestión de cruzar la avenida y podrían llegar libremente a lo alto de la torre para observar todo. Sin embargo al querer cruzar de manera tan precipitada, Midorikawa no había notado que una camioneta se dirigía hacia él dado a que tenía las luces apagadas, pero Hiroto lo había alcanzado a ver…

Lo siguiente que recordaba era el haberse puesto en pie con dificultad puesto que había sido empujado con fuerza hasta el otro lado de la calle… sin embargo detrás de él, la imagen que vio ocasionó que gritase con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrado ante la situación– ¡Hiroto! -se acercó lo más rápido que pudo solo para quedar de frente a la imagen de su novio rodeado de un charco de color carmín… ¿era su sangre? ¡Dios! Midorikawa deseaba que no fuera así, pero era cierto.

–Tranqui…lo-susurró por lo bajo mientras sentía como su vida se venía abajo, sabía que aun que alguien llamara una ambulancia estaba en los últimos minutos de su vida. –Tú podrás seguir… tú vida tienes que ser feliz… Ryuuji- masculló por lo bajo, apenas podía pronunciar una sola palabra dado a que, aun que no le había pasado por encima, el golpe había sido más que suficiente para fracturarle varias costillas y con ello dañar varios de sus órganos. –No digas tonterías… tú… tú vas… ¡tú tienes que vivir!-exclamó entre sollozos y lágrimas agrias… esto no podía terminarse de aquella manera, simplemente no debía terminar de esa manera.

Quería llorar, sin embargo un par de brazos lo atrajeron , se trataba del pelirrojo que lo tomaba en sus brazos y le daba un suave beso seguido de un mudo "te amo".

Pero tú tienes…  
Todo de mí.

__

Dejo que aquel recuerdo se esfumara tan rápido como había llegado a él… tenía que ser fuerte por lo que más quisiera, tenía que ser fuerte por él. Caminó por todo el lugar, conocía el camino de memoria a pesar de que el solo hecho de ir le partía el alma en dos… solo siguió su camino hasta el lugar indicado. Justo frente a él podía leerlo con claridad su nombre "Kira Hiroto", suspiró un poco mientras mostraba una suave sonrisa para intentar sacar sus pensamientos negativos y tristes.

Entrecerró sus ojos y tan solo entró a la habitación de terapia intensiva… después de un año Hiroto aún permanecía en coma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

__

Asdf Bueno aquí llega mi song fic :'3 espero que no me maten por hacerlo tan dramático y depresivo pero es que esta canción y mis locas ideas formaron esto w esto... tomatazos y todas esas cosas serán bien recibidas si me las dan con respeto y de manera constructiva, escribir cuesta ewé! ya pues XD solo que tenía que subirlo a alguna página a parte de facebook y a como de lugar(?) así que como ya lo hice soy feliz XD -huye-


End file.
